ultimate_custom_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Scotland
Scotland was a Season 4 country in the Red Subserver. Scotland had been made by winning a civil war against the United Kingdom for switching into communism after the nuclear weapons have dropped. Scotland then is striving to survive and to restore democracy in the British Isles. Scotland, after taking the celtic parts of the Isles, Scotland became the Celtic Union. After a long fight with countries that took England, Scotland now has become the United Kingdom, mostly being Scottish-owned. History The Civil War When a Communist party had taken over the United Kingdom, the United Kingdom had been trodden down and had been run by a dictatorship. Scotland, however, did not take this seriously, and has decided to break free. A long and bloody civil war began, and with Scotland being victorious, they have successfully broke away from the Union of Great Britain. Northern Ireland and Ireland has fell during the war, and Scotland, looking for more power, was aiming to expand to the two. Expansion of Scotland WIP Communication with Other Countries WIP The Roman War Scotland had helped the Democratic Union against Rome for war crimes against the Bahamas. Scotland's help played an important part in the war. Communist Civil War At one point, the Communist Party of Scotland had risen up and taken over all of Scotland during a civil war. With the help of Rome and the Bahamas, the CPS were kicked out and Scotland became a republic again. Kalmar War When England had collapsed, England was split between Scotland, the new Rome, and Kalmar. Scotland, however, did NOT like Kalmar and Rome, and thus had started a coalition over them, because they were expanding too quickly in a short amount of time. Scotland has blamed Kaltland for calling him useless, and thus put Kaltland under threat, but this was all part of Scotland's plan. Chile had noticed their quick expansion, and invited Bahamas over to the coalition, while Scotland invited Kaltland. When the war was over, Scotland had annexed everything except Northumbria. Celtic Union When Scotland decided to expand to Ireland, they did so successfully, but Northumbria had wanted to get the last piece of the British Isles, and did so. Relations Friends (Laddies/Lassies) Eastern Democratic Union - Wee laddie who ah helped in the war against that bloody perpetrator! We're allies, and we'll always stick together! ...Too bad ye be split'n up... ...And... ...Ye had evil intentions... A 'Chuimrigh (Wales) - ME PUPPET N' ME SON! Was just made, but he speaks a lot of gibb'rish. WATCH WHAT YE DAMN SAY! YE MADE CHILE SLAP TH' PISS OUTTA ME! Good thing I annexed ye when ah became th' United Kingdom. * Wales: Hahahaha! It's bloody funny though, ain't it? Democratic Sasainn - Nice job kill'n' off those bloody commies! Wait, they're coming back!? NAAAAAEEEEE! '''Well, at le'st ah annex'd ye. Bahamas - I avenged his arse by helping DU against Rome. Was a good fight! Sorry 'bout yer people! But gib Panama, was originally my clay Philippines - He's a cool person, ah guess. Ah dunno, ah have nae met him... Chile - AAAAH... Ye was a good one, Ah tell ye thaht. Maybe ah shou'd adopt lob'n commies off of copt'rs too. ''OW! AH'M SORRY! IT WASNAE MAH FAULT MAH SHIT SON (Who is now annexed) SAID SCensored!'' Neutral Oklahoma - Oi, Who th' bloody fock'r you? Whah did ye bloody disappear all of a sudd'n? Kaltland - *Chugs beer* ''OOOOOOH AH'M GONNA KICK YER BLOODY ARSE INTO SPACE! AH'M GONNA STRANGLE YE INTO A LOCKER 'N' THROW YE INTO TH' LOCH WIT' TH' BLOODEH NESSIE!'' Aeeeh... That's a good feel'n'... But lemme tell ye wot, yer better than Trenoch. '''But stop prokov'n' us. '''So sorry for ye death against Kalmar, we would 'ave stopp'd 'im. Enemies Union of Sasainn - Mah big'st enemeh, 'n he's a bloody commie arse! '''ANSCHLUSS(ED)! USSR - WHY AREN'T YE FOKKIN' DEAD YET!? Rome - Me and DU kicked his arse for commitin'n intention'l genocoide against me ally! n' don't think ah have nae kicked 'yer arse before! Trenoch - Eh. Heh heh heh. We had t' sue ye. Ye w'r so unprofession'l wit ye alloiance name. Look wot it's bec'm now. Also, same wit' Kaltland when ah got drunk. Well, eeerrrr... Good thing yer killed by the Rashidun Caliphate. Kalmar - JUST STAY DOWN FOR FOCK'S SAKE!